


赫海 Tattoo

by leesuki1114



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 赫海 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesuki1114/pseuds/leesuki1114





	赫海 Tattoo

赫海  牛奶味的剑与玫瑰

 

 

 

十八岁成年礼一过，李东海的叛逆期也终于姗姗来迟。

 

平日里乖巧到不行的小孩一件一件盘算着大人可以做的事情……他不喜欢抽烟，烟草的味道只会让他咳嗽，他也不喜欢喝酒，又苦又辣的酒精哪里好喝？

 

盘算了半天在清单上划拉半天，李东海望着仅剩的‘谈恋爱’叹了口气。

 

“唉……”早就已经有喜欢的人，这个也不用做。

 

想了好久，越想越是烦躁，最后李东海问了同班的女生现在流行什么又酷又引人注意的东西。女生思考了半天把自己的手机锁屏亮给李东海看。

 

李东海眯眼思考一下：“我知道了。”

 

小孩回家兴致勃勃在网上下单一堆明星同款的纹身贴，同学手机屏保里那个男明星的纹身还真挺帅！

 

【同学：？？？我给你看的是我家欧巴！不是纹身！】

 

看见网店里还有定制服务，李东海想了一下，备注了自己想要的花样，满心都是到时候贴起来之后自己超————帅气的样子。

 

事实证明，真的很帅。

 

李东海不过刚满十八水，身上多得是尚未褪去的少年稚气，平日里喜欢运动身上也多了一层刚成型的肌肉。

 

小孩对着镜子地把纹身贴到身上，左心口上更是小心翼翼把心上人的名字贴上去。

 

“早知道真的去纹的。”心脏上面刻着那个人的名字，怎么想都超满足。

 

他迫不及待想要告诉那个人，他的喜欢是已经刻在心脏的程度。

 

套了件衣服李东海就兴冲冲跑过去对面邻居家，熟练地按下密码“赫宰哥！”

 

“东海？”

 

听到动静从房里出来就看见自己的小恋人朝自己过来，一头撞进自己的怀里。

 

恋人是邻居家的哥哥，是李东海花了好多年终于骗到手的存在。

 

李赫宰年纪不大，但是相比起不过刚成年的李东海来说，十岁的年龄差也算是足够巨大。

 

东海对李赫宰是一见钟情的，五年前这个哥哥刚搬到对门的时候他就直想感叹这个人真是好看。

 

成熟，温柔，又有着点小孩理解不了的神秘气质，那年刚十三岁的李东海就已经陷入了单向的早恋里。

 

想要认识他，想要和他变得亲近，想要和这个人一直凑在一起玩，当时小孩的想法那么单纯，真的不厌其烦每天都跑去敲李赫宰家门吵着要玩。

 

开始的时候李赫宰是烦他的，二十多岁的青年哪里会喜欢一个小豆丁黏着自己？在遇上李赫宰之前完全是纯度百分百的乖小孩也清楚自己的不讨喜，但是依旧乐此不疲。

 

坚持就是胜利，这句话果然是至理名言。

 

花了几年时间，李东海终于理清楚了自己对李赫宰更多的是恋人间会有的喜欢，他也终于在成年那天完全地黏上李赫宰，成了他的恋人。

 

“赫宰哥，你看！”

 

小孩稍微退开一点点的身子，他撩起衣角露出被黑色荆棘爬满的腰身，顶端柔韧的藤蔓圈着李赫宰的名字。

 

呼吸有了那么一秒的滞涩，李赫宰不得不承认他家小孩实在是适合这样风格，只不过……

 

“纹身？”他挑眉，一动不动盯着李东海，“东海，解释？”

 

被盯得一阵发愣，小孩咧嘴笑道：“是贴纸的！好不好看？”

 

“好看得话下次就想去纹了！”李东海没有察觉到李赫宰逐渐扯平的嘴角，依旧兴致勃勃，“这个花样就随意了，主要的是名——唔？”

 

话语未尽，嘴唇就被李赫宰伸手捏住，李赫宰问他：“小东海，不准。”说得干脆利落，小孩呆了。

 

“为什么？”东海问。

 

答案也很简单。

 

“因为我不喜欢我家小孩身上有这些。”李赫宰稍微倾下身体，伸手握住李东海的腰，“是我的，该由我主宰不是么。”

 

男性低语，声音沙哑，小孩打了个哆嗦忍不住向往后退。

 

“还有我怕你疼，纹身可不行你贴纸这么简单的。”李赫宰抬起手把东海的上衣脱开，嘴唇亲吻这李东海心脏上自己的名字。

 

“就算是我的名字也不行。”然后他张嘴咬住小孩的锁骨留下一个颇深的牙印，平日里就怕疼的东海呜咽一声像是害怕，“比这样要疼十几倍不止哦。”

 

叛逆劲上来李东海忍不住语气很冲地大声说道：“李赫宰你干嘛管这个！再说了你怎么知道会疼啊！”话没说完一半就已经虚了，东海手指摸了摸锁骨上的牙印，只感觉真的疼。

 

“我怎么知道？”

 

李赫宰眯眼，被这个气鼓鼓的小孩给弄得直想发笑，手指抵住东海的肩膀把他推到沙发上让他看着自己。

 

此时此刻的李赫宰对于东海相识陌生的，那种居高临下的眼神冰凉地可怕，只有仔细端详才能看见里面藏着的对自己的调侃笑意。

 

小孩嘟嘴不满地坐在那而，只看得见平日里温柔的赫宰哥动作缓慢解开衬衫最上面两颗纽扣，黑色似乎像是十字架又像是剑柄的纹身在锁骨之下呈现……顺着冷白的皮肤一路延伸至布料之下。

 

和那身趁着皮肤过分锋利细腻的黑色纹身比起来，自己身上的贴纸就劣质地可笑，李东海嘴角尴尬地咧开，似乎想要问些什么但是眼睛直能黏在李赫宰身上挪动无能。

 

——他可真酷。

 

李东海这么多年了第无数次的这么想到。

 

李赫宰问他：“好看吗？”小孩诚实点头。

 

“好看你看我的就行，你别纹。”男人说得颇为霸道，他这身纹身也是当时年少轻狂看着好看就纹了，那时候夏天差点发炎，疼得要死，他可舍不得自己小孩受苦。

 

“……哦。”小孩答应地委屈巴巴，嘴巴嘟得老高，一双手却不老实地在李赫宰露出来的胸口那部分皮肤上摸来摸去。

 

手指扯住李赫宰的纽扣，没被阻止他也就更大胆地干脆全部解开看得了李赫宰上身全部的模样。

 

本来李赫宰肤色就是冷白，被黑色的纹身一衬更是说不出的好看。

 

糟糕，更像纹了。

 

李东海一脸糟糕，满心只想身上能多出和恋人相配的纹样，默默盘算着什么时候偷偷去一次纹身店看看。

 

并没有注意到自家小朋友又在打什么主意，李赫宰捉起东海的手腕就要往浴室拖。

 

“哥？”

 

东海望着男人解开腰带的动作愣了：“洗……洗澡？”

 

很干脆地将自家小孩一把搂紧怀里，嘴唇在东海脖子上亲了一下：“把你这身给洗掉，不想和我一起？”

 

要说想不想，显然是想的。

 

要说害不害羞，显然也是害羞的。

 

活了十八年，和李赫宰认识五年，李东海第一次和对方一起进浴室诶！而且还是恋人的身份。

 

小孩脸色通红抬头，嘴唇贴在李赫宰的嘴角边上，软乎乎的。

 

“你要做吗，我已经成年了。”李东海问。

 

呼吸有那么一秒的滞涩……也许还要更长，李赫宰深深望进李东海的眼里，一片蜂蜜与爱酿出的汪洋里，他沉醉。

 

似乎像是被迷惑那般，捧住李东海的脸颊吻住。

 

李赫宰的冷静自持呢？

 

早在两年前爱上李东海那一刻就已经溃不成军。

 

 

 

 

 

 

尚且不知自己的话语给了李赫宰怎么样的冲击，全身浸泡在舒适的热水并且被人按着用毛巾擦得东海是懵逼的。

 

本来还算清明的大脑被李赫宰满怀一抱就再也想不了事情，缠着凑过去就要接吻。

 

“这么喜欢我啊，小朋友？”

 

李赫宰笑着在问，东海发出了声不适的哼声主动再次咬了上去。

 

显然这人不擅长于接吻，只是单纯的亲咬着唇瓣并直接舔了上来，同样伸出了舌尖，在蒸腾的水汽之间互相舔着带出了缠绵的水声，津液从嘴角落进了浴缸的水里消弭。

 

“洗不掉呢。”

 

又吻了一会儿东海才听见李赫宰在说，他慢半拍低头然后恍然道：“我买的时候店家说是能保持一个月不掉的！”也不知道在骄傲个什么，小表情得意的不行。

 

李赫宰只能放弃清洗大业，继续抱着他家小恋人在浴缸里亲亲摸摸。

 

面对面改从背后抱着的姿势也并不舒服，东海不得不用手撑在浴缸边上才能够不整个压着李赫宰——这样的动作让他臀部碰到了某个很热却和水完全不同的坚硬物体。

 

东海顿了下才低头看着水下那个昂着头的性器又看了眼皱着眉显然准备忍下去的李赫宰，总是擅长打直球的李东海用手碰了一下：“我们做吧，哥.”

 

“你总不能一直不碰我，哥，我已经成年了。”在水下的手直接由下至上撸动着恋人的阴茎，灼热的在掌心跳动，明明是很想要的迹象。

 

“如果某位小朋友怕疼想叫停的话。”李赫宰掐了把东海的脸颊，“要做好明天下不了床的准备。”

 

浴缸里能用的姿势不多，就着水的帮助李赫宰直接探上了东海的臀缝，指尖触碰着紧涩闭着的穴口。

 

他家的浴缸还好不是很大，东海手撑在身体两边，腿却直接敞开架在两边的浴缸边上——后背抵着李赫宰的胸口不用太费力，不然这样的姿势说不定得往后倾身呛上两口洗澡水。

 

水的润滑效果几乎等于没有，好不容意才塞进去一根手指难以抽动的李赫宰用另一只手轻轻揉捏着东海的阴茎想让他先射一次放松身体。

 

指腹揉按着细嫩柔软的肠壁，艰难地扭动几下才开始抽插，帮忙东海做着扩张的手指指尖很快就感受到了一些湿意。抽动几次就将那点湿润带到了紧涩的入口之间，第二根手指很快也插了进去，还带了些温热的水到敏感的肠道里。

 

若是作为第一次来说，似乎天赋异禀？含着笑意，李赫宰凑在东海耳边问他是不是特别想要了。

 

李东海眨着眼花了几秒才反应过来他的问题，不知道是酒是热水还是其他的原因，总之那张脸现在涨得红极了：“嗯。”

 

“有时候，自己会……”

 

叫着李赫宰的名字，艰难抚慰着自己，想象自己有一天能被他切实地拥抱。 

 

这可不是什么很容易出来说的事情，几乎化在水汽里的回答还是好好的传达到了李赫宰的耳朵里。他抿着嘴唇不让自己过分泄露出笑意，只是用了些力将第三根手指塞进去逼出了东海的哭腔。

 

扩张地缓慢，直到李东海在水里泄出了第一次之后他才停下动作，浊白的液体消散在水里……

 

手指抽出来，还没来得及闭上的穴口吞进去了些水又被李赫宰的肉棒给抵住了。

 

李赫宰让东海好好敞开腿用手臂抱住，然后猛地操进去那个第一次接受真实性器的小穴，他看着东海因为受不了而扬起头露出来的修长脖颈：“东海，这是你要的。”

 

变得湿润但还是紧致的肠肉紧密的和初次进入的柱身做着亲密接触，不留一丝空隙的。李东海的手还是忍不住松开了腿，一只手捂住了肚子似乎隔着刚有点形状的腹肌能摸到底下阴茎的形状：“哥，疼……”

 

就像是求助，带着哭腔向最不可能体贴他的唯一的那个人撒娇。

 

“很快就不疼了，乖。”

 

靠着东海自身分泌出来的肠液进出的还算顺利，李赫宰扶着东海的腰臀缓慢磨蹭清浅地抽插着。强烈刺激地快感顺着尾椎爬上脊骨，一点一点到了大脑。

 

“……可不可以换个地方？”

 

东海问，他的呼吸变得紊乱，好不容易才出声：“哥，不要再浴缸里了。”

 

感觉浴缸里确实不好做的李赫宰依言撤出：“去我的床上。”

 

水滴顺着李东海的发尾滴在床上留下深色的痕迹。

 

东海靠在床头主动抬起腿露出那个刚被操开还在空气中一张一合的小口，怯怯伸手碰着自己已经变得有些松软的穴口：“赫宰。”

 

终于不再一口一声哥哥，那对似乎只有纯良如同猫般明亮的眼睛满满地都是对李赫宰的渴求：“快点给我。”

 

少了水的阻力，冲撞顿时变得有力并且蛮横了些。

 

柔软的臀肉也因为不知道克制的抽插拍打泛上了一层柔软的红色，那处穴口被粗大的阴茎磨成了成熟的鲜红，肉棒抽插之间带出的水液都被打成了细沫溅在了腿间和床单上。

 

李东海不断求着李赫宰再轻一点，可是腿却主动地圈着了他的腰不肯放。

 

“喜欢？”

 

“赫宰，还想要——”

 

对李赫宰的渴望东海从未想过隐藏，李赫宰也没想着提醒，任由小朋友浪荡呻吟的声音在房间里游荡——他是我的。

 

这个从小就喜欢黏着自己的小孩也长成了大人，还是那么炽烈又柔软。

 

好不容易习惯了被激烈插着的穴口不自觉收紧迎合着李赫宰的攻势，东海仰头去吻他的唇瓣：“好深、、、赫…进的太深了……”

 

好像直接进去了肚子里面顶到了内脏，连呼吸因为不知是疼还是刺激地感觉而逼得颤抖的。

 

对方肉棒的顶端毫不留情碾过了腺点，不需要多想李东海就知道自己肯定湿地一塌糊涂，就像刚才李赫宰说的一样他没有放过自己，硬生生把自己给操到了高潮。

 

痉挛的穴肉缠着李赫宰的肉棒不放，自己的心跳声和呼吸逐渐同步，半张的唇已经无法发出其他声音只能尽力从空气中夺取此刻显得弥足珍贵的氧气，无法控制的津液从嘴角溢出掉在床单上晕成一团。

 

李赫宰克制着没有射进去过分舒适的李东海的小穴内，而是将满满的白浊精液留在了他的小腹上。他把身子还在止不住在颤抖的李东海抱进怀里，他吻着被自己操到失神的恋人。

 

那对眼睛不再清明而是变得茫然，眼角还挂着湿润的痕迹。

 

伸出舌头舔过东海本就濡湿的嘴角然后缠着他探在唇外的舌纠缠着还想要接吻。

  

李赫宰将东海小腹上的精液抹匀至整个胸腹，张嘴含住他的乳珠开始舔咬，带着精液的手指在东海背后划了两下，分开了他的臀肉又一次伸进去了那处红肿被操开成一个小小洞口的穴眼。

 

“别……赫宰哥，真的不行了！”

  

李东海闭着眼睛靠在李赫宰的边上，手指抓着他的手臂，显然累极了就连拒绝只是哼了两声就不再费力气说话。

 

李赫宰无奈，弯腰抱起李东海重新回了浴室帮他擦洗身体。

  

意识还算清醒的李东海努力迈着几乎无法承受自身体重的双腿想要自己下地，结果却被腰上横着的那条手臂给阻止了动作。

 

“哥，你弄疼我了！”

 

小孩大声控诉，男人的手指划过红肿的穴口，他止不住打着哆嗦。

 

“这就嫌疼了？”

 

“刚才不是连纹身都不怕呢嘛，小朋友？”

 

被李赫宰的调侃弄得恼羞成怒，李东海想了想还是对他说：“可是我想纹你的名字。”

 

把最喜欢的赫宰哥的名字永久地刻在身上，光是想象就浪漫地无以复加。

 

恋人沉默许久没再开口。

 

最后，李赫宰拿了条大浴巾把东海裹起来送到干净的客房床上一并躺下。

 

他伸手和小朋友的十指相扣。

 

“下次我们一起，我纹你的，你纹我的。”

 

吻上小孩通红的唇瓣：“睡会儿吧，东海。”

 

“……那就这么说好了哦，赫宰哥。”

 

李东海眼睛都亮了，立刻在他怀里找了个合适的姿势闭上眼睛，听着李赫宰的心跳，他说：“超爱你的，赫宰！”

 

“我也是。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
